Year of The Rat
by GlassxXxHeart
Summary: What would happen if Tohru had a twin? And she fell for a Zodiac member while disguising as a boy.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if this is ganna be good or not but I think I'll try it out.

Bren

* * *

My name is Haruka Honda. I have a sister Tohru. She's younger than me by 10 minutes. She's my twin but we have almost no similarities.

I'll talk out and be more adventureous but some things will shut me up and keep me quite for hours, even days. She'll never speek out of turn and is always polite (as you know). She takes of dad, me, mom. As looks go she has long brown hair and I have short black. She has blue eyes, I have brown. She has a figured frame and I well...don't. I even wear a boys uniform. Everyone thinks i'm a boy except for Grandpa, Arisa, and Hana.

Tohru and I have been living in a tent for a while because after our mom died we went to go stay with our Grandpa. When his family decided to move in with us he thought that he get some remolding done to make more room and all. We couldn't stay with Arisa, she only has a one room apartment and we didn't want to be a bother, and with Hana she has such a large family we didn't want to get in the way. So we thought that if we lived on our own for a while them everybody would be happy.

When we were walking to school we ran into this quant little house. I couldn't believe my eyes mom, this is Prince Yuki and his cousin Shigure's house and right now me and Yuki are walking and talking to school together, while Tohru is being well... Tohru quiet and not even looking at him.

"Mr. Honda, are you alright?"

I looked back at him cut off from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah I was just thinking. What did you ask again?"

"What are you reading?" He pointed to the book I was holding to my chest.

"Oh...um Twins." I told him.

"What's that about?"

"Well, the two sisters, Su-mi and Su-yeon, um, thier mom just died and thier father got remarried really fast. The dad didn't know that his new wife killed thier mother but the girls do. Now the girls are in danger because the stepmom is trying to kill them."

I looked back at him and he was just staring at me wide eyed.

(**AN: If your wondering, Twins isn't a real book but I stole those names from A Tale Of Two sisters)**

"Yuki?" I waved a hand in front of his face. He finally snapped back to normal and spoke.

"That sounds... nice?"

"I'm glad you think that." I giggled girlishly and tilted my head to one side smiling which was not very smart.

Tohru's head jolted up and nuged my arm. I looked at her and told her with my eyes _'Don't worry... he's kinda dense.'_ and she anwsered with_ 'OK... but be careful if really don't want people want to know.' _I returned with _'I'll be fine... I promise' _

See sometimes twins will have a connection and will be able to talk with one another without accually speaking with words out loud.

We finally get to school ingnoring the 'Prince Yuki Fan Club' and thier 'We Love Yuki' song.

Inside I and kinda Tohru get ambushedby those fan girls.

"Hey Honda. What was with you and The Prince this morning?" The blonde-ish fan screeched.

"It was just a coincedence alright! We bumped into him and he invited us to walk with him." I told those girls standing in front of Tohru protectively.

"Well you better hope thats all it was... and don't go thinking you can turn Yuki gay either! He's ours!"

"HEY, He said it was just a coincedence. Now scram before those big noses of yours get bruised." Arisa walked up and pulled a lead pipe badly hidden (on purpose) behind her back.

"Watch it yankee."

Hana slid from behind Arisa. "Scram before all of you get #$%&! with electric shocks." The girls screeched and ran from the scene.

Arisa pulled me into a hug. "It'll be ok. No one will find out."

I was walking to my locker when I ran into Yuki again.

"It seems were making a habit of running into each other, Mr. Honda."

"I suppose we are, Yuki. Ya know you can call me Haru if you want. It's kinda a mouthful to say Mr. and Ms. Honda all the time right?"

"Yes, thank you Mr- I mean Haru." I smiled at him again.

"Won't you join me in walking home. Oh but Ms. Honda."

"Oh Tohru she had to work, shall we?" I pointed my hand to the door and bowed a bit.

"Ah... yes." he studdered.

We walked for a bit chatting about books and family I told him about my dad and how I really looked up to him before he died and how that effected Tohru. We hit a Y in the road which I went one way and he went the other.

"Haru."I looked up at him.

"What don't you want anyone to find out? If you don't mind me asking. I heard you and Ms. Uotani talking and I got... curious I guess." I stood stiff at his qestion not knowing if I should tell him or make up a little white lie. I had decided.

"Yuki, I'm a-"

"HARUKA." I saw Tohru running up the path and I smacked my hand to my head... a little to hard that my forhead was bright crimson and throbing.

"Haru, what were you saying?" He smiled at me.

"Nothing, nevermind." I smiled and grabbed Tohru's hand and dragged her our poor excuse for a home.

I kept on walking while holding on to Tohru. I could feel the tears on my face. See I always liked Yuki as a friend, we've had classes together and stuff but I never told him anyting cause I didn't want him to find out I was really a girl. So, I kept my secret and the only one who knows is Tohru. After today of getting to know him a little better I think I really might like Yuki as... more than friends.

* * *

So here's my first chapter and I promise they will get longer I'm planning to get a full episode into one chapter so it's easier and lazier for me.

Love ya!! R&R please!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

YAY I UPDATED! i really like this story... I'll try to update more but i have been super busy! So yeah.. Okay so... here ya go!

* * *

Shigure and Yuki walked home, from eating dinner out. Let's just say, hey have a habit of going out.

"If we keep going out like this, I'm ganna need a bigger robe." Shigure rubbed his stomach and yawned.

"Then why don't you start cooking?" Yuki asked.

"Me? Every time I cook you complain."

"Pickled radish and curry is not dinner it's disgusting. One complaint is more or less justified."

Shigure stopped, hearing a sound from the forest.

"You hear that?" Yuki shook his head, "I heard a giggle!" Shigure made a 90 degree turn for the forest.

Yuki followed, hoping to spare a young girls innocence from his cousin.

Yuki saw it before Shigure did. Tohru and Haruka Honda laying outside their tent, red with laughter.

"Ms. Honda? Haruka?" Haru snapped up before Tohru did.

"Yuki. Ah... Um, Hi."

The moment was ruined but non other then Shigure and his bellowing laughter ringing through the forest.

* * *

Back at Shigure's place, Tohru and Haru sat silent as Yuki tried to talk with them. Shigure on the other hand was trying his 'hardest' to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"So you two have been living out there by yourselves? For how long?" Yuki asked being as polite as he possibly could.

"Only for a week or so." Tohru said keeping her eyes on her lap. Me? I was staring at Yuki through my eye lashes, and when he gazed darted over to me. I'd hide in my bangs.

"Well that explains it. This is all Sohma property. We didn't think that we suddenly had new neighbors."

"Can we please stay there. It will only be for a few more weeks. We don't have much money but we can pay you. Please let us stay." She looked over to me and I nodded.

"Those woods aren't too safe. With wild animals landslides and the occasional weirdo walking around. It's not okay to have two teens living out there." Shigure decided to come and finally be an adult. For now.

I heard Yuki whisper something but I stood up and crossed my arms.

"You don't think I can take care of my sister? I'm strong enough. Besides, Tohru's getting used to all the bugs, right Tohru?" She nodded. And then I felt queasy and sat back down.

"Oh my..." I heard Tohru say as my eyes drooped.

"A fever." Yuki said after placing his fingers on my forehead.

"Ahhmm... ICE! Ill get ice!" Shigure flung up and ran to the kitchen doors. After showing the mounds of trash bags and swirls of horrible odor, Tohru said, "and you think the woods are unsafe?"

"Well, relatively speaking..." he was interrupted by wild dogs and wolves howling. "There hear that? There's just been another landslide somewhere."

"Really, how do you know that?" I asked slurred.

"Instincts I guess." He said looking across the room.

"Was it close?" Yuki asked being the smart one around here.

"Close to the ten- I mean not at all~!" He sang.

* * *

A huge mound of dirt and even trees, lay on top of all of our possessions. Our homework. Our picture of mom.

"Mom!" I yell out and fall to the mound and star digging. Tohru right beside me.

I stop and fall into the mess. I feel a really cool hand on my shoulder. "Please calm down, you already have a fever. Ms. Honda, you as well, calm down. We'll get your mother out tomorrow when it's bright." Yuki told us.

"If we don't get her out soon she'll be hurt." Tohru said, tearing up.

Shigure put a hand on Tohru's and added, "I think your mom is glad you weren't in there. And I think she'd be upset if you got hurt now. Don't you?"

I nodded and stood, Tohru did the same.

* * *

Back at the house, Shigure had me and Tohru set up for bed in the living room. Tohru was talking with Shigure and I was thinking about what had happened today.

After a while I fell asleep. Tohru joined me after talking about mom with Shigure.

We didn't say 'be safe'. We always told to be safe. But Tohru had stayed up late working on homework and she was pretty much my alarm clock. And when she over slept, I over slept.

She always told us to do our best in school because she never graduated. She never got to hold the diploma in her hand. And she just wanted to know what it felt like.

And that's when Tohru and I realized why she worked so hard. It was for us. So that we could have a better life.

All she did for us and we couldn't even get up to tell her goodbye. Not even that one little thing.

And she was gone.

So now we have to finish high school for mom. No matter what. We have to fell that diploma in our hands. To really know what it feels like.

We have to for her...

I can't give up just... because of... of a fever.

"_Haru... Haru... Oh, now you got another fever. You don't have to push yourself so hard. You don't have to do things like I did. Be yourself. Do one thing a step at a time. You'll get there... I promise." _My mothers voice told me.

"Mom... Mom?" I slowly woke up to Tohru holding our picture of mom.

"How did you?"

"Good Morning. How are you feeling today, Haru? Ms Honda." Yuki stood on the porch carrying bags with him.

"I-I'm much better t-thanks." I stuttered

"I brought your things. I think this is all of them if you'd like to check." He smiled again setting doen the bags.

"Yuki this must have taken you all night." he faked a laugh

"Don't be silly."

"Then how did you – I mean there was so much..." Tohru said.

"It's a secret." He smiled and moved on, "I know the place is dirty."

"What?" We said in unison.

"I know the idea off living with two strange boys may be awkward, but you have Haruka here. We have a couple extra bedrooms upstairs. And your welcome to stay if you'd like."

Tohru and I both stood up and shook our heads. "No, no, no. Out of the question!" Tohru scrambled.

"We're not that strange..."

"We didn't mean it like that!"

'Well it won't be free." My eyes shot open and I put myself between Tohru and Shigure. "We do intend to pay you for your services."

"Our... services?"

"As our brand new HOUSEKEEPER~~!" I wiped my forehead. That was a dodged bullet.

"We'll just take your things upstairs. I assume your references will all check out?"

"Wait I can't let you do this. Please it's too much" I said. Grasping mom.

"Haruka please it's no trouble. You don't have to worry."

"Okay but we'll only work for room and board, and we don't want any money, and we want to know all the rules of the house."

"Calm down, you can do things your own way here. The only thing you have to do is be yourself. Fair enough?

"_Just be yourself and you'll be fine."_

"I don't know do you really think it's a good idea to have a girl in the house?" Shigure and Yuki had gone for a walk while Haruka and Tohru changed.

"It'll be fine. As long as Ms. Honda doesn't try to hug us."

So here we are in Tohru's extra room, wearing Yuki's clothes. Yuki sis standing over by the window, opening it, letting in the fresh air.

"I apologize for the smell, we have had this room closed off for quite sometime. Like Haruka's room." I was the first to me given a room. It was a little smaller then Tohru's but right across the hall so I was happy.

The ceiling started to creak so I backed up against the wall.

And low and behold, a boy with orange hair comes tumbling through the wood talking to Yuki.

"Yo. Time to pay the piper rat-boy. I'm here to collect."

"Funny. I'd think they'd bring somebody bigger." Yuki smirked and looked pretty adorable leaning on the windowsill.

"That's right, get all the trash talk out now, cause I'm about to wipe that stupid smirk right off your face!" As soon as he launched forward, so did Tohru. I always find it best to keep out of dangerous situations.

She landed on him and a cloud of orange appeared. The boy had disappeared, and Tohru lifted up a little orange cat from the cloud.

There was a long pause. Shigure entered and asked, "Yuki, why did I hear crashing noises Kyo's not her is he?"

"Oh my gosh I turned you into a CAT! I'm so sorry, I don't know how this happened, but we'll try and fix you. We need to find a doctor!" A loose piece of wood fell and hit Tohru and the head, making her fall into Yuki and Shigure's arms.

Now this is one of those times where you wish you had a time machine.

* * *

Awesome Sauce! Okay now I'll be up in a couple days I promise!


End file.
